


Personne n'est à la maison

by vogue91fra (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Break Up, Emotional Hurt, Ficlet, Imagination, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Masturbation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:54:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26702518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91fra
Summary: Kei ferma les yeux.Il ne voulait pas regarder l’homme d’en face, il ne voulait voir rien.Il voulait seulement sentir. Sentir ses mains qui le déshabillaient, les sentir tandis qu’ils le caressaient, sentir sa bouche qui laissait un sillage sur sa peu nue, bouillante.Il avait besoin de le sentir.
Relationships: Inoo Kei/Yabu Kota, Yabu Kota/Yaotome Hikaru





	Personne n'est à la maison

Le français n'est pas ma langue maternelle, je ne l'étudie pas depuis longtemps. Je traduis mes fanfictions seulement pour m'entraîner. J'espère que soient au moins compréhensibles. Ne soyez pas trop dur avec moi :')

**Personne n’est à la maison**

Kei ferma les yeux.

Il ne voulait pas regarder l’homme d’en face, il ne voulait voir rien.

Il voulait seulement sentir. Sentir ses mains qui le déshabillaient, les sentir tandis qu’ils le caressaient, sentir sa bouche qui laissait un sillage sur sa peu nue, bouillante.

Il avait besoin de le sentir.

« _Je voulais te voir, Kei._ »

« Je voulais aussi te voir, Ko. »

La main descendit jusqu’à son érection, en la trouvant déjà dure, humide, parce que même la pensée de Kota et de son corps sur le sien était suffisant à le faire exciter.

Il se perdit dans la sensation, dans la touche légère mais résolu, dans l’envie qui presque le dévorait, parce qu’il avait toujours été le même avec lui.

« _C’est la dernière fois._ »

« Ne le dis pas. » il répondit, en essayant de retenir les larmes.

C’était la dernière fois, parce que Kota n’y allait pas plus être.

Parce que depuis qu’ils avaient commencé cette relation, le plus vieux avait toujours été rétif à se concéder, parce qu’il pensait toujours qu’il y était Hikaru à la maison à l’attendre, parce qu’il continuait à le penser même quand ils étaient ensemble.

Et Kei avait fait l’erreur de lui demander trop.

Alors Yabu avait cédé sous le poids de ses fautes, et il lui avait dit que c’était fini.

Que c’était fini bien qu’il l’aimait, parce qu’il y était quelque chose de plus qui le lié à Hikaru, quelque chose à laquelle il n’était pas prêt à renoncer.

Kei gémissait son nomme, en se demandant comment ces mêmes mains le soir touchaient un corps diffèrent, quand sur le sien ils pouvaient le faire sentir comme ça, de lui faire avoir envie de crier, de le faire jouir comme personne n’avait jamais réussi.

« _Kei…_ »

Le rythme de la main se fit plus rapide, et Inoo sentit sa peu s’embraser sous la sienne, il sentit son souffle dans l’oreille, il entendit gémir son nomme et il pensait qu’il était la seule chose qu’il aurait aimé entendre à l’éternité.

« Je t’aime, Kota. » murmura-t-il alors, en cessant de retenir les larmes.

Il pleura entre les gémissements et les plaints étouffés, il pleura tandis qu’il cambra les hanches et le dos contre la main qui risquait de le rendre fou. Il pleura, en pensant que cette main n’y allait pas plus être.

Il pleura, parce que une fois que Kota, que la pensée de lui, auraient sortis de son existence, il n’était pas sûr de pouvoir trouver le courage de continuer à vivre, parce qu’il était dépendant de son présence, de ses mains, de sa voix, parce que tout en lui avait toujours semblé tellement nécessaire qu’il ne pouvait même pas imaginer ce que signifiait vivre sans ça.

Il cria, quand il atteignit l’orgasme.

Il ouvra les yeux, et il sentit une soudaine vague de froid.

Il n’y avait pas personne avec lui.

Personne à le serrer dans les bras et à lui dire que tout serait allé bien, personne à rire de son expression bouleversée après l’orgasme, personne qu’allait l’embrasser pendant des heures s’il lui avait demandé, parce qu’ils étaient caprices auxquels il ne pouvait pas renoncer.

Il y avait seulement lui et ses souvenirs du temps passé ensemble, et un lit où il n’allait pas plus voir l’homme qu’il aimait.

« _Est-ce que me quittes, Kota ?_ »

« _Ouais. Mais, Kei, je t’a..._ »

« _Ne le dis pas._ »

Il n’y avait pas plus personne à aimer.

Et il n’y avait même pas le courage nécessaire pour aller de l’avant.


End file.
